You Make Me Break
by skullmunkey
Summary: Chapter 7 finally added! Set sometime after 'The Rivals'. Seth goes to Summer to let her know his true feelings, but does he have the guts to break it to Anna too?
1. The Revelation

This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time...since I wrote Roswell fanfic in fact. Please leave feedback, because I want to know how good or bad you think my story is. Plus, I need to know if I should continue working on it.  
  


=============================

_Shake down you make me break  
_For goodness sake  
I think I'm on the edge  
Of something new with you  
_ --"Hurricane" by Something Corporate_

=============================  
  
The front door shook as whoever was on the other side pounded on it. Resounding thumps echoed through the foyer as Summer made her way quickly to the door. "I'm coming for God's sake!" she yelled. "Don't knock the damn door down." Summer jerked the door open, staring icily outward. "What the hell's so important?" She was surprised to see Seth standing on the front stoop. "What are you doing here, Cohen?"  
Seth didn't answer. Instead he leaned in and kissed her. As their lips met, Seth's hands slid down her sides, coming to rest on Summer's butt. He squeezed gently and pulled her in closer to him. Summer laughed and pulled away. "Getting kinda handsy aren't you Cohen?"  
Seth grinned sheepishly. "I have it on good authority that women like guys with confidence." He nodded towards his hands, which still rested on her posterior. "So, there you go: confidence."  
Summer put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit. "There's a difference between confidence and fondling." She put her fingers to her lips. "Going for that kiss was confidence enough." Summer looked into Seth's eyes. "Don't get me wrong; that was nice and all, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out chasing your girlfriend Anna into some freaky hat store?"  
Seth looked away awkwardly. "Yeah, about that...I'm kinda thinking, me and Anna? Not so much." Summer looked at him apprehensively as he continued. "I mean, it's not that I don't like the girl. I do. It's just...it's she's like me. Exactly like me as a matter of fact. Except of course she is a woman, and I...am not." He put his head in his hands. "Did you see us at the golf course? We dressed alike. Exactly alike...and also exactly like two eighty year olds."  
"Um, I've been saying that for weeks, what changed your mind?"  
"I don't really know, to tell the truth. It's just that, all of the sudden, it's all that I can think of. I just looked at her the other day and said 'oh God, I'm dating me'."  
Summer stepped back. "Does Anna know you feel like this?"  
Guilt clouded Seth's features. "Um, no. Actually, you were the first person I thought of when I realized..."  
"Realized what?"  
"I realized that I wanted to be with you. At least, if I haven't screwed things up that is."  
Summer shook her head. "You decided this, and I'm the first one you came to?"  
Seth sighed. "Call me crazy, but wanting to be with you made me think of you. Not to say that I don't think of you often, cause I do." Seth paused. "Okay, that came out a bit wrong. I meant to say that you were the first person I wanted to tell. I thought you'd be happy."  
Summer smiled. "I am happy. You just don't know. But you have to tell her before this goes any farther." Seth started to speak, but Summer interrupted him. "I told you I didn't like to talk about feelings or whatever, but I know how I felt when I found out that you and Anna were already together. It sucked. A lot." She turned away from Seth and sat down on the step. "Look, you have to tell her before we get together. You just do. It'll hurt. Maybe she'll cry, but you have to tell her. I can't be that girl. I can't be the one one who cheats with one of her friend's boyfriends."  
Seth sat down beside her. "Not even for a little while?" he joked. Summer's annoyed look wiped all traces of mirth from his face. "I'm sorry. Not the time for jokes is it?" He stood and dusted his pants off. "I'm gonna go do this. I'm gonna go break a girl's heart." Summer stood up, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "This is for the best right?"  
Summer nodded. "She's gonna hate you for a while. She's really gonna hate me." She grinned and turned to Seth. "God, Cohen, who would have ever guessed that you would be the heartbreaker."  
Seth smiled. "I've always been a ladykiller." He stuck his thumbs to his chest, slipping them in imaginary suspenders. "It just took you a few years to succumb to my somewhat oddball charms."  
Summer nodded, then grimaced. "Eww. I can't believe that Seth Cohen's hands were just on my butt." Seth's face fell a bit, then she laughed. "Kidding, Cohen. God, for the 'funny guy' you sure can't take a joke."  
"Maybe your joke wasn't that funny."  
Summer shook her head. "Tell you what, after you tell Anna, come back here. Your hands can stay on my butt as long as they want then."  
  
=====================  
  
Summer closed the door slowly then leaned up against it. Her lips still tingled a bit from the pressure of Cohen's lips. She rubbed them with her fingers, then smiled. God, who would have thought that Seth Cohen's kissing her would make her so happy. It was amazing how much a girl could change in a few months. Instead of going to some wild party and getting trashed, Summer now pined for a boy she wouldn't have talked to a few months before. At least, she had pined. Apparently Seth had come to his senses, and she was going to take advantage.  
Summer wasn't used to waiting for what she wanted. Seth had been the first guy to choose someone besides her. Of course, he was also the first guy she'd actually given a crap about. That had made it even harder to take when he chose Anna. It still made her kind of mad to think about it. Anna. The girl had no fashion sense at all. What was with those frickin' hats anyway? One of these days, Anna was going to come to school with a hat that stretched all the way to the floor. Just the mental image made Summer laugh as she settled back into her chair. She picked up the remote and turned the sound back up.  
She watched videos for a few minutes before she got bored. "You can find me in the club..." Summer hummed the rest of the chorus as she made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach was suddenly grumbling for food, and she was going to hit the fridge. Bare shelves greeted her as she pulled the refrigerator door open. "Great, what in the hell?" She slammed the door shut and looked around the kitchen. "How frickin' hard it is to buy some damn food?" A search of the cupboards revealed that they were as bare as the refrigerator was. "I'm sure the medicine cabinet is full," Summer said under her breath. With a sigh she went to grab her purse. As much as she hated going out by herself, her stomach wasn't going to magically fill itself. The Crab Shack was calling her name, and she was going to answer.  
  
=====================  
  
Seth shifted nervously in his seat. For the thousandth time, he made sure his silverware was arranged properly in front of him. He jumped when a hand slapped down on his shoulder. "Hey there, Seth," Anna chirped.  
"You kinda scared me there," Seth said. He nodded to the empty seat across from him. "Care to take a seat milady?" Anna smiled and settled into the chair. As she started to browse her menu, Seth noticed her clothes. He was wearing a red and black striped Polo shirt. Across the table, Anna was wearing a black and red striped shirt. It wasn't a Polo, but it did have a collar. It was just uncanny. "So, you know what you want?" he asked.  
"Lobster sounds great," she said, slipping the menu onto the table. "I think I'm going to go taunt my dinner."  
"Great," Seth said quietly. He watched Anna bounce across the room to the lobster tank. "Now she's taken my lobster. This has got to stop." He motioned the waiter over to the table. "We're ready to order now."  
"Let me guess, you want the lobster."  
Seth shook his head. "Close, my good man, but not today." He nodded towards Anna. "The lady will take the lobster. I am feeling like a good tuna melt myself."  
  
=====================  
  
Summer stopped short as she entered the Crab Shack. Seth and Anna were at a booth in a corner, eating. Anna was happily cracking a lobster tail, and Cohen was picking at a nasty looking dish with melted cheese all over it. It definitely didn't look like they were breaking up. Either they were on a date, or Anna was one of the easiest people to break up with in the whole world. Her heart sunk as Seth laughed at something Anna said. Obviously he hadn't had the guts to break up with her. Summer turned and walked out the front door, her rumbling stomach suddenly forgotten.  
  
=====================  
  
Seth thanked the waiter as he cleared their dishes away. He steepled his hands and looked at Anna. "Now that the sharp objects are gone, we need to talk."  
Anna's expression turned serious as she studied him. "Okay. What do we need to talk about?"  
Seth sat quietly for a moment. He clenched his hands together, then rested his head on them. "It's about us."  
"What about us?"  
"I've been thinking alot about us for the past few days." Seth picked up his water and took a large gulp. "I'm wondering if we are right for each other."  
Anna leaned forward. "What do you mean by that?" Her voice took on a distinct sound of concern. "How could we not be right for each other."  
Seth searched for the right words. "It's just that...we like the same things. The exact same things." He gulped his water again. "I like comics; you like comics. We like exactly the same music. We like exactly the same movies." Seth sighed. "It's like we're the same person."  
Anna looked confused. "Isn't that a good thing? A lot of people would be happy to find someone they were so compatible with."  
"Maybe so...maybe so. I guess I'm not some people. This is just too weird to me. I need someone who's different from me. I need someone who I can fight with. We never fight. Ever." Seth reached across the table and grabbed Anna's hands. "Look, I don't wanna hurt you, but I just can't keep doing this. I need something different. I need..."  
"Someone like Summer."  
Seth grimaced. "I wasn't going to say that at this moment, but yes."  
Anna nodded. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I should have seen this coming I guess. I mean, you've been in love with Summer for years." Tears began to stream down her face. "Just tell me: did you ever feel anything for me?"  
Seth's stomach was churning. He hated that Anna was crying. "Look Anna, don't cry. Of course I felt something for you. I did. I wouldn't have gone out with you if I didn't. It's just that..."  
"You don't anymore? You've rediscovered your feelings for Summer?" Anna's voice raised a bit each time she spoke. "Are you two already together? Is this just a little formality?"  
Seth shook his head. "No, we are not together. We're not." He sighed again. "Besides, that's not why this is happening. I'd be saying all this even if I didn't....even if I didn't have feelings for Summer."  
  
=====================  
  
Seth rang Summer's doorbell. He figured it would be a nice change of pace after the pounding he'd given it this morning. Summer pulled the door open and leaned up against it. "Hey Cohen. Come to put me down again?"  
Seth was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Summer poked him in the chest angrily. "You know exactly what it means. I was at the Crab Shack. I saw you and Anna together. You two looked mighty cozy for two people who were supposed to be breaking up." Tears filled her eyes. "What was it? You just couldn't choose again? Is that what it was? Or were you just too afraid to hurt Anna's feelings?"  
"I..I..I..." Seth stammered. "I really don't know what you are talking about. If the only thing you saw was us laughing, you obviously didn't stay for the main event."  
Summer calmed a bit. A pouty look adorned her face. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, all that laughing was followed by a little bit of crying, and a whole lot of name calling." He rubbed his hand across his cheek. "And just a smidge of violence."  
Summer put her hand on his cheek. "She hit you?"  
Seth grinned wanly. "She lightly slapped me." He pulled Summer's hand from his face and enveloped it with both of his. "Either way, my manly meter is running pretty low on testosterone about now."  
Summer smiled. "It's never really that full."  
"Your words cut me like knives," Seth said. "I am the picture of male agression and testosterone-iness."  
Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She pushed the door closed and began to push Seth towards the couch. "Come on manly man, let's go sit down." She pushed him onto the couch, then settled in beside him. Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. "So, does this really mean you wanna try this?"  
Seth's free hand came to Summer's face. His fingers traced her jawline. "I've never wanted to try anything more in my entire life."  
Summer smiled, then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, you can ask me anything."  
Summer lifted her head and looked Seth in the eyes. "Why did this take so long? I thought you liked me like, forever. Why did you choose her first?"  
"Aaahhh. The question I've been asking myself. I wondered how long it would take you to ask it." He brushed a lock of stray hair from her face. "I don't really have an answer for that. I don't really know. I guess...I guess I was just afraid."  
"What the hell does that mean? You were afraid of me?"  
"Truthfully? Yes, you do scare me just a little bit. But that's not what I meant." He pulled away from her and turned sideways on the couch. "It's just that, I've liked you for years...since elementary school, and you never even noticed me. Not until Ryan got here. I was afraid that, if I let myself really get involved with you...I don't know, maybe I thought I'd wake up and it would have all been a dream. Or maybe you'd come to your senses and drop me like a hot potato."  
Summer's stern face softened. "That's sweet Cohen, but you don't have to keep worrying. Hell, I've wondered what the hell came over me more times than you will ever know. A few months ago, I barely knew your name. Now, all I want to do is kiss you." She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders. "It makes no sense. I can't explain it, but I like it. And I like you."  
Seth grinned. "Well, I definitely like you. I don't think I ever stopped."  
"So, what made you realize it?"  
Seth laughed. "Actually, I think it was Danny."  
"Danny? You mean BIG funny guy?"  
"Yes, that's the one. I just noticed that it bothered me that you thought he was funny. I didn't care that Anna thought he was funny. In fact, I never really thought about it. That's weird you know?" He cupped Summer's face with his hands. "I realized that I wanted to be the one that you thought was funny. I wanted to be the one you laughed at." He leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips barely grazing hers. "I wanted you."  
Summer leaned in and kissed him. "You can have me, if you want me." Her hands slid up into his hair as she pulled him closer. "As long as I can have you."__


	2. So, Are We Dating?

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_  
--"Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Summer closed the door behind Seth, then lingered there for a moment. "Did I really say 'You can have me?' God, how cheesy am I?" She smiled to herself as she made her way back into the living room. Cheesy or not, she was happy. It seemed like years since she had actually been happy. Maybe it had been. Her stepmother certainly wasn't falling all over herself to make Summer feel loved, and her dad was never home. Seth was the first person to make her feel special in a long time.

Summer picked up the remote and clicked on the television. She surfed through the channels, settling on MTV. She turned the volume up and began to hum along with the catchy love song that was playing. Her appetite had come back since Seth's visit. Of course, their little make-out session hadn't hurt things. She grinned to herself as she thought about Seth grabbing her. Never in a million years would she have thought he'd get the nerve to do something like that. He was definitely turning out to be a surprise.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Seth cranked up the radio and bopped along with the music. He was in a better mood than he could ever remember being in. By all rights, he should at least feel a little bad. After all, he had broken a girl's heart just a little while ago. Still, all he could think about was Summer. "I wonder if she'll let me say she's my girlfriend?" Seth thought about Summer's rage blackouts and shook his head. "Baby steps, Seth. Baby steps."

The tires on the SUV squealed as Seth turned into the driveway a bit too fast. "Hope Mom wasn't home to see that one," Seth thought as he killed the engine. "I might not get to drive again for years." He cautiously opened the front door and looked around. No parents in sight. "Thank God," he mumbled, pushing the door closed and heading into the kitchen.

Seth pondered going to the pool house to tell Ryan what had happened. "Probably not a good idea," Seth thought as he grabbed a box of cereal. "He probably doesn't want to hear about my couple heaven considering what he's going through." All he could find was a large mixing bowl, so Seth dumped about half the box of Cheerios into it, followed by some milk. "Got to keep my stamina up," he remarked to himself. "Something tells me I'm gonna need my strength."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ryan saw Seth rummaging for food and went into the kitchen. "What's up?"

Seth jumped slightly. "Ryan! Man, you scared me. I thought I was all by my lonesome in the house."

Ryan noticed the monster bowl of cereal Seth had fixed. "Hungry?"

Seth grinned. "I am a growing boy, and I need my vitamins and minerals."

Ryan grabbed the box of Cheerios. "Apparently so." He shook the box, hearing just a small amount of cereal inside. "I 

guess it's Cap'n Crunch for me."

"Sorry, I just figured my lady would want me to have my strength."

Ryan laughed. "What would Anna need you to have strength for?" He raised his eyebrows and glanced sideways at Seth. "You planning on becoming a man?"

"Yes, my good man, someday I do plan to do that. Although I am frankly shocked that your mind is in the gutter, that's not what I meant." Seth scooped a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth. "I just meant I'd need my strength for all the making out."

Ryan's eyebrows raised again. "Since when do you and Anna make out all the time. I thought all you did was read comics and watch IMAX movies."

"You have a point there, Mr. Crowe. That is all we ever did. Your big mistake was to think that Anna is who I was talking about."

"Who else would you be talking about? Summer?"

Seth nodded. "Yes. As of……" He looked at his watch. "About 45 minutes ago, the Summer and Seth train pulled into the station. And it is pretty steamy I must say."

Ryan looked apprehensive. "Does Anna know about this?" He grabbed a huge bowl like Seth's and dumped a massive amount of cereal in it. "Does Summer even know?"

Seth's hands went to his sides, holding them in mock pain. "Oho, you are quite the comedian. Of course Summer knows about it. Why do you think that I can't feel my lips?"

Ryan shook his head. ""I don''t really think I needed to hear that."" He dumped the last of the milk into his bowl and grabbed a spoon. "This isn't like Thanksgiving is it? There isn't still a Seth and Anna train?"

"No, no, no. For once I sucked it up and did the right thing," He noticed the disbelieving look on Ryan''s face and continued. "Okay, so Summer made me do the right thing, but it still got done. That's all that really matters."

Ryan took several bites of cereal as he stared at Seth. "So, you and Summer. How's that gonna work out?"

Seth shook his head. "That, my friend, is the $20,000 question. We will just have to wait and see."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Summer sat her bowl of low fat ice cream on the coffee table and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Marissa's number. She hummed and bobbed her head in time with the song on the television as she waited on her friend to answer the phone. Marissa answered on the 4th ring. Before she could even finish saying hello Summer was speaking. "You're not going to believe this Coop. The greatest thing just happened."

"Let me guess: you and Seth made out."

"How did you know. What, did he tell you first?"

Marissa laughed. "No, that's just the only thing I could think of that would make you sound that excited. So……are you guys together now or something?"

Summer ate a bite of ice cream. "I guess so. I mean, we made out on my couch for like half an hour."

"Made out, huh? Did our little Seth round first base?"

"Eww. Oh my God Coop. It was strictly mouth to mouth action."" She paused. "Okay, there may have been a little butt grabbing, but that's all."

"You or him?" "What?" "I said 'you or him'. Did you grab his ass or did he grab yours?"

"Eww. Like I'd grab his. Of course he grabbed mine. It's pretty grab-able."

"Wow. I would have never figured Seth for the experienced make out man."

Summer laughed as she scooped up more ice cream with her spoon. "Please. The boy is far from experienced, although he is a fast learner. I'll have to keep working with him."

Marissa laughed. "I'll bet."

Summer sighed. "God. I can't believe that this happened. I was starting to wonder about him."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Marissa giggled. "Who would have believe that Summer Roberts would have ever gone out with Seth Cohen."

"I know……I really don't understand it myself. It's weird and freaky, but I can't get the boy out of my mind." Summer giggled. "And he does have really soft lips. Plus, he's a natural kisser. I mean, he can't have that much practice."

"It's always the quiet ones."

"I shouldn't even be talking about this. It makes me wanna go to his house and make out some more."

Marissa laughed. "You little horn dog."

"You know it. Mama needs some action."

Marissa giggled again. "I missed this Summer. It's good to hear you laughing again. You've been all gloomy and serious for way too long."

Summer dropped her spoon into the half finished bowl of ice cream. "I know. It's more fun to be happy than mopey. I still can't believe that jackass Cohen is the reason."

"The world is a mysterious place, Sum. You never know who''s gonna be the one for you."

"Please Coop. 'the one for me?' Seriously, I may not be going out with him tomorrow."

"So you're going out with him now?"

Summer frowned. "Good question. I mean, all we've done is kiss. We haven't even gone on a date."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Seth threw down the Playstation controller. "What is that? Since when are you good at this game?"

Ryan shrugged. "Who knows man. I guess practice makes perfect."

"Since when do you practice anything?"

Ryan sighed. "Well, I don't do much of anything else since 'the incident'."

"Ah yes. Your little lapse of sanity. Marissa's not over that yet?"

"I'd have to say no."

Seth nodded. "Women can be funny that way." He stood and turned the Playstation off. "What say we talk about me for a minute, huh"

"Haven't we talked about you pretty much all day?"

"Yes. Yes we have. On the other hand, we talk about you all the time, so we really need to catch up on me."

"Okay. What else do we need to talk about?"

"Just go with me here. Do you think that Summer 'harsh' exterior is hiding a heart of gold, or do you think that I am all in love with the devil herself."

"Does it really matter?"

"No. No it doesn't. I'm just wondering what you think."

"Well, at first I would have said she was the devil, but there is something else there." Ryan picked up a can of soda and took a long swig. "I think she's deeper than she acts."

"Exactly. That's what I've always thought. In fact, that's what I've always told everyone. Well, that's what I've told my parents at least. They were pretty receptive."

"Imagine that." Ryan took another drink of his soda. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's just that..." Seth sighed. "We've never gone out on a date. We've never hung out. We've pretty much never done anything but kiss." Seth stood up and started to pace. "I know all sorts of things about her. What does she really know about me?"

"Apparently enough to want to go out with you."

"Ahh...there's that again. We've never gone out. I believe I covered that point just now."

"So go out."

"That's it. That's your big advice. 'Go out'."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. You say 'go out', but what do you mean? What would we do on this hypothetical date?"

"Exactly why are you asking me? I'm not really the king of dates."

Seth shook his head. "Hmm. You make a good point." He wheeled around suddenly. "Good God! Look at me. We haven't even gone on a date yet and I'm all stressed out. Imagine what I'll be like when we finally do."

"You could always just make out."

Seth considered that. "Tempting. Summer might even go with that, but I don't think that that is all I want from this, dare I say, relationship. I want us to connect. I want her to know why I like her, and I want to know why she likes me." He paused again, considering what he had just said. "Now I just have to figure out how to do that."


	3. An Epic First Date

_I found you_  
_All unwound_  
_Saying things that needed to be said_  
_I don't want to wait 'til tomorrow_  
--"Yesterday's Gone" by Jibe

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

                Seth sat on his bed, staring at Captain Oats. His position hadn't changed for well over an hour. Ryan knocked on the door, then proceeded to walk in. "You haven't moved since the last time I was in here."  
                Seth turned. "Hey man, what's with the coming on in? What if I'd been making out with Summer in here?"  
                "Summer's not here though."  
                "That's not the point. She could have been."  
                Ryan shook his head. "You mean you could have sneaked her through the window?"  
                Seth's eyes narrowed. "What's with the funny? Since when are you even slightly amusing?"  
                "People change."  
                "Not Chino people. You are all supposed to be quiet and broody pits of despair." Seth laughed. "There is no laughter in Chino my friend."  
                "Yeah, I know." Ryan sat down in Seth's computer chair and dropped his backpack on the floor. "I'm brooding on the inside." He gestured at the computer. "Anyway man, can I use your computer? I need to write an English paper...assuming I still even go to Harbor."  
                "Negative thinking man. You gotta stay positive."  Seth leaned up and dropped Captain Oats on the bedside table. "Look at me. I stayed positive, and things are happening with Summer."

            Ryan's eyebrows rose. "Since when are you positive?"  
                Seth grinned. "I'm positive that this is the best year of my life. I'm positive that I'm probably dreaming, and I'll probably wake up screaming before long."  
                "Way to think positive."  
                "I have my own unique system." Seth looked thoughtful. "I've got an idea. You can use my computer, but you have to help me think of a good date to take Summer on."  
                "Why are you asking me?"  
                "Well, sources tell me that you have experience with the honeys."  
                Ryan nodded. "If you call sex in the back seat of a car 'experience'."  
                Seth nodded. "Indeed I do. Not necessarily the kind of experience I'm looking for, but we'll call that plan B."  
                Ryan sighed. "Why don't you take her on that 'big date' you told Marissa I was taking her on?"  
                Seth shook his head. "No no. You see, that date was made up. I need a real one."  
                "Can't help you, man. Not really a romantic."  
                Seth bobbed his head. "I can do this. I've seen Say Anything. I can be romantic."  
                "So, you're gonna go hold a boom-box over your head outside her house."  
                "Ha ha, funny man. Let's call that one plan C." Seth stood and started pacing. "Although, who knows what a little Deathcab would do for Summer." He considered it a moment, and then shook his head. "No. I can't do that. I need something original. Summer's been on lots of dates. I need to stand out. I need something big. Not big funny like Danny. Just big."   
                 Ryan pulled a book from his bag and sat it on the desk. After rustling through his bag for a minute, he produced a worn notebook. Flipping it open, he turned to consider Seth. "Look, I don't know how to do things big. Unless you wanna go and fight Summer. I can teach you how to punch."  
                 "Hmm. I'm thinking no." Seth sat back on the edge of the bed, staring at Ryan. "While that would probably be a big change from her usual dates, I'm going to refrain from assaulting my boat's namesake."  
                The computer hummed softly as it came to life. Ryan double clicked on the word processing program, and then turned back to Seth. "Okay. Suit yourself. That's about the extent of my expertise though: fighting. Well, that and pissing people off."  
                 "You do have an affinity for both of those, don't you?" Seth pursed his lips. He sat, lost in thought, for a moment. "None of this helps my original problem."  
                 "I'm sorry man. I'd help if I could. Why don't you ask your dad?"  
                 "Um, that's gonna be no. The man starts beaming any time anyone mentions me having a girlfriend. I'm definitely not adding fuel to that fire." He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'll figure something out. I know I will. I'm gonna sit here and think about it until I do."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

                 Summer's phone chirped loudly. It rang several times before she woke up enough to grab it. "What do you want!?" she hissed into the phone.

                "Summer, my little love muffin, how are you?"

                "Love muffin, Seth? What's gotten into you?"

                "Just trying out a pet name. Ix-nay on the uffin-may. Check."

                Summer grabbed the clock off of her night stand. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

                There was a small pause. "Oh, it looks like it is 5:00."

                "That's right. 5:00. As in 5 a.m. What are you even doing awake?"

                "Well," Seth said. "I have been trying to decide what to do on our first date."

                Summer sighed. "And that kept you up this long?"

                "What else would I be doing?"

                Summer groaned. "Oh, I don't know...sleeping maybe. You know, like I was doing until a few minutes ago. God Cohen, I need my beauty rest."

                "I find that hard to believe. How could you get any more beautiful?"

                Summer smiled. "That's sweet Cohen. Laying on a little thick aren't you?"

                "Laying what on?" Seth sounded genuinely confused. "I wasn't just saying that. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

                The smile on Summer's face grew even wider. "What am I gonna do with you, Cohen?"

                "Well, hopefully you are going to go on a date with me tomorrow."

                "You mean tomorrow as in Sunday, or tomorrow as in Saturday?"

                "As in Saturday."

                "Right. So you wanna go out today."                                              

                Seth paused. "Yes. That would be right. Except I actually was planning for more of a night type thing."

                "You're gonna be planning on nothing if you don't let me get back to sleep."

                "So that means you'll go?"

                "What're we gonna do?" Summer sighed.

                "Ah. Good question. I don't actually know just yet. I just know it will be very good and very memorable."

                "Why all the trouble? Not that I don't like a guy doing stuff for me, but dinner in a nice restaurant and a movie would be great."

                "I want this to be perfect. I don't want us to end up like Cordelia and Xander. Although…I've already gone out with my Willow, so that's really not a problem…"

                "What are you talking about?"

"Cordelia and Xander. You now, from Buffy the….you know what, just never mind."

                "God, Cohen. You are so weird. Sometimes I wonder why I even like you."

                "That makes two of us, sugar. Some of us don't look a gift horse in the mouth though."

                "What about a horse?"

                "Never mind. Let's just say that I don't take whatever it is we have here for granted."

                "Good, you shouldn't," Summer huffed. "I could stop liking you at any moment. I'm unpredictable."

                "Yes, my dear that you are. It is part of your very unique charm."

                Another smile crept onto Summer's face. "You always know just what to say, don't you Cohen?"

                "I like to think so."

                "So, if I agree to this, do you agree to have a place and activity when you come to pick me up?"

                "Is it alright if we just go to the comic store? You can wear your Wonder Woman costume..."

                "Seth..."

                "Kidding. Well, I'm not kidding about Wonder Woman, because I wouldn't mind seeing that one again. I was kidding about the comic store. That's more of a 4th date type thing."

                "No, that's more of a never type thing."

                "Fair enough. A couple should have separate interests. It's healthy."

                "So, we're a couple now?"

                "Well...I...I...I don't know. I thought so; do you have a problem with that?"

                Summer paused for a long moment. "No. Actually I don't. That's weird."

                "Okay. Whatever you say. I'm willing to take this thing as slow as you want to. Heck, I'm willing to go to another town on our date if you wanna hide."

                "Look Cohen, if I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you at school, I'm not gonna be embarrassed to be seen with you anywhere."

                "You make a good point." Seth paused. "Okay then. We have a date. What do you say, 7:00?"

                "Kind of early, but I think I can do that."

                "Great. See you then."

                "So, I can go back to sleep now?"

                "Yes my dear, please do. Don't let me interrupt your slumber for a moment more."

                Summer hung up the phone. She lay back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "So, we're a couple now?" she thought. It was quite a leap. She'd gone out with guys for months and never thought that they were 'couple-worthy.' Now she was ready to think of her and Seth as a couple and they hadn't even gone out on a first date. "What's going on here?" Summer said out loud. "What's Cohen doing to me?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

                Seth hung up the phone. His mind was still racing with possibilities for the date. He didn't really know why. It was like Summer had just said; dinner and a movie would be just fine. In fact, it would be pretty easy. Seth knew how to watch movies, and he certainly knew how to eat. What better date than to combine the two? Still, he wanted to do something more. Summer deserved that. He didn't want to take her on the same date she'd been on with every obnoxious soon to be frat boy she'd ever gone out with. He needed something that stood out; something that showed how much he cared.

                Of course, whatever it was needed to be decided on soon. A quick check of the clock revealed it to be 6 a.m. That left him approximately 5-6 hours of sleep if he wanted to have plenty of time to get ready. He racked his brain for another 15 minutes before reserving himself to the inevitable. He was going to have to ask his parents for help.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

                 Sandy looked up from his morning paper as Seth walked into the kitchen. "Getting up kinda late aren't you, son? It's nearly one o'clock."

                Seth shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "One o'clock? Man….I was planning on being up before this."

                 Sandy folded the paper and dropped it on the table. "What's up today? You and Anna going to a big comic convention or something?"

                Seth opened the refrigerator and rummaged around. The shelves were unusually bare, so he grabbed an apple and shut the door. "Yeah, about that. I don't think you'll be seeing much of me and Anna."

                 Sandy looked concerned. "What a happened? Did she dump you?"

                "Excuse me. Why do you automatically assume she dumped me?" Seth tried to look hurt as he continued. "If you must know, I was the one who did the dumping."

                 Sandy shook his head. "Wow. You went from two girls to no girls. It's certainly turning out like old times."

                Seth grinned. "I'll have you know that I went from one girl to one girl. I'm back to the original girl."

                "Oh, it's you and Summer now, huh? She's hot."

                Seth grimaced. "Dad, what did I tell you about saying that?" Sandy just grinned. "Seriously, Dad, never say that to me again. Ever."

                 Sandy stood and walked over to Seth. "Okay, I promise I'll try to keep my opinion of your girlfriend to myself." He leaned against the counter and regarded Seth for a moment. "Can I at least say she seemed nice?"

                Seth considered it. "Okay. Nice is fine. I can do nice." He took a large bite out of the apple and chewed it up. "Wait a minute," Seth said as he swallowed. "How would you even know?"

                 Sandy shrugged. "Granted, I don't really know the girl, but she seemed nice enough at Thanksgiving. I mean, she didn't kill you even though she found out you'd been kissing Anna too. Your mother would have murdered me on the spot if I'd done something like that."

                "I guess you do have a point. Although you may change your mind about the nice once you meet her. Which won't be for a long time I might add."

                 Sandy nodded. "I assumed as much. Parents usually aren't high on the priority list."

                "Not today anyway." Seth agreed. He chewed on the apple thoughtfully for a moment. "I have a question for you. Where should we go on our first date?"

                 Sandy looked surprised. "You're asking your father for advice? What is wrong here?"

                Seth sighed. "Call it performance anxiety; call it brain-freeze; call it first date jitters. I don't know what to call it myself. I just know that I'm stumped."

                "Why? What's so difficult about a date? You've gone on dates with Anna."

                "Yes….how can I say this?" Seth paused. "Okay. Anna was like a good buddy. We just went out and did things that I liked to do…mainly because she liked to do them as well. Summer doesn't like comic books. Summer doesn't like IMAX movies, at least I don't think. The only things that I know Summer likes are shopping, manicures, and herself."

                "So take her to the mall and the beauty shop."

                "Real smooth Dad. Thanks for the help." Seth turned to look his father in the eyes. "Come on, man. Help me out here. You and Mom are all romantic aren't you?"

                "Is this a subject you really want to hear about?"

                Seth's lip curled. "Ugh. I don't want gory details. I want the events that lead up to the gory details."

                "So you want to seduce Summer?"

                Seth grinned. "Eventually, maybe. For now I just want to give her a night to remember...an epic first date if you will."

                 Sandy smiled. "Good boy." He motioned Seth over to the table and then sat down. After Seth had taken his seat, Sandy leaned in. "It's simple really. All you need to do is go back to your room and think of what it is about Summer that makes you like her. Not the superficial stuff like her pretty face and her…"

                "Dad," Seth interrupted. "What did I tell you about that?"

                 Sandy threw up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying: search your mind for that deep down reason you like her. Find the thing that makes her more special than all the other girls you know." He leaned back and regarded Seth. "It could be anything. It could be something she said to you, something she did that would seem out of character to anyone else; it might even be something you thought was insignificant. Either way, you find that one thing, and the rest of your date plans will just fall into place."


	4. Comic Books and Champagne

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

I still own no part of The O.C., although I wouldn't mind owning Summer...hehe.. Sorry the update took so long, but I'm back in the writing mood, so there should be a new chapter up shortly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
_You build me up_

_ You bring me down _

_You found me out _

_I'm lost inside _

_Your river. _

--- Your River by Jibe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup looked perfect. She hadn't been able to find anything out of place. Her hair looked good too, but she couldn't resist the urge to pull the clip out and let it down. Then she decided it would look better in a ponytail. Then down. Then some pulled back with a barette. Then back to the style she'd had originally. She sighed and settled down onto her bed. At least she wasn't worried about her dress. The sleek, black dress clung to her in all the right places. It wasn't too short and slutty, but it wasn't down to her ankles either. She fiddled with the spaghetti straps for a minute, then stood and looked in the mirror again. "What is up with my hair?" she said to herself. "I look like Howard Stern again."

With a sigh she pulled out a brush and started to pull it through her hair. Why was she so worried about this? She was going to look great. She always did. And it wasn't like she needed to impress Cohen. She could show up with her sweats on and no makeup and he would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the room. Summer bit her lip and sat the brush down. She was actually nervous for this date. Summer Roberts was never nervous for anything. Dates were just things that she did. It was part of the job of being 'cool'. She had never really put that much thought into it. The way she saw it, whoever was her date this week was lucky to have her.

Then it hit her: she wanted to look good so Cohen would realize that she was serious about this. If she showed up looking too casual he might think she didn't care. That was kind of stupid, but it was increasingly clear that it was true. If she didn't care so much about what he might think, she would already have been downstairs watching tv and wondering where he was. Instead, she was standing in her room and putting her hair into it's millionth different configuration.

Summer ran her fingers through her hair and then shook her head. She stared at the raven locks cascading down to her shoulders and decided to leave it like it was. She now realized that she had been trying to put her hair into Seth's favorite 'do, but she didn't know what that was. Instead, she was going to go with her favorite and hope that Seth liked it.

The ringing of the doorbell pulled her from her neurotic stupor. A quick look at the clock revealed that it was 7:00 on the dot. "Prompt. I like that," she thought as she grabbed her purse. She walked quickly down the stairs, stopping to take one last look in the mirror in the hallway. Seth kept ringing the doorbell over and over the whole time, which was getting increasingly annoying. "I'm coming Cohen! Give it a rest!"

The ringing ceased, and Summer gave herself one last once over. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door. "Here we go," she said under her breath as she opened the door. To Seth she said, "God, Cohen. What in the hell? Why were you ringing the doorbell so much?" Seth didn't say a word. His eyes were traveling up and down her body. His mouth began to mouth words, but no sound was coming out. "What? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Seth made a strangling noise then finally spoke. "No no no no no. It's just...you look...you are..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "You look amazing. Really. You are beautiful." He realized that his eyes had come to rest on her chest, and he guiltily looked her in the eyes. "Beautiful," he repeated.

Summer grinned. "Really? Thanks, Cohen." She looked down at her dress. "I was wondering though. Were you talking to me or my boobs?"

Seth shifted nervously like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was hoping you hadn't noticed that. Of course I meant you." He grinned. "Don't get me wrong though. The boobs look amazing too."

Summer tried to look annoyed but ended up giggling. "Of course they do. Everything about me is amazing."

Seth took her hand. "Yeah, I know." Before Summer could say anything, he turned. "Well, come m'lady. Your carriage awaits." He led her to the limosuine parked in her driveway. Summer's mouth fell open. "You rented a limo? I don't think I've ever gone on a date in a limo."

Seth nodded. "Only the best for my princess."

"Seth, what did I tell you about nicknames?"

"Check. Princess doesn't work for you either. I see." He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, I've got a million of them."

Summer rolled her eyes as Seth opened the door. "That's what I was afraid of."

Seth pulled open the door and motioned her inside. He scooted in beside her and pulled the door closed. "Actually, this is my grandfather's limo. He was so happy to hear I had a date that he told me I could use it."

Summer looked at Seth, only now realizing that he was pretty dressed up himself. He looked nice with his suit and tie on. Funny how she'd never noticed how cute it made him look. She leaned over and pushed the button to open the roof. "Can we stand up and stick our heads through there?" she asked. "I always love doing that."

Seth grinned at her. "I think that can be arranged." The car started moving down the driveway as he stood up and poked his head out of the car. "You coming?"  
  
Summer was beginning to wonder where Seth was taking her. They had been in the car for nearly 45 minutes, and they didn't show any sign of nearing any good restaurants. Seth was on the phone, but he was talking so low that she couldn't hear what he was saying. Every time she tried to lean in to hear him, he narrowed his eyes and leaned away. Finally he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. Summer grabbed his arm. "Who was that, and what were you talking about? And where in the heck are we going?"

Seth shook his finger at her. "Now now, my darling, that would ruin the surprise. Just believe me when I say you will be sufficiently wowed when we get there. At least I hope." He looked out the window as the car began to slow. "What do you know? Here we are."

Summer looked out the window. The limo was pulling into what looked like a shopping center. "I don't even see any restaurants here, Cohen." The car pulled to a stop in front of a building with store called 'Golden Planet Comics'. "You are taking me to the comic book store? That was your big surprise?" She turned and punched him in the arm. "I don't read comics, assface."

Seth jerked away from her and rubbed his arm. "Oooow. Be patient. All will be revealed." The chaffeur opened the door, and Seth stepped out. He turned and offered Summer his hand. "You coming?"

Summer considered a moment, then sighed. "This better be good, Cohen." She stepped out into the waning sunlight and looked around. "Where are we, anyway?"

Seth laughed. "Somewhere that I'm sure you'll never come to again." He grabbed her hand and began leading her to the store. He pulled a key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock.

"You have a key to the comic book store, Cohen. Oh. My. God. Ew...."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I don't HAVE a key to the shop, Summer. Carl just let me borrow them for tonight." He opened the door and pulled her into the darkened interior. "You have to cover your eyes though. I want this to be a surprise."

Summer considered the racks of comics for a minute. "Are you gonna have your clothes on when I open them?"

"You should be so lucky." He put his hands over her eyes. "Besides, of the two of us, I'd rather you be the one with no clothes."

Summer smiled in spite of herself. "Okay. I'm gonna do this. But you better not just be showing me off to your comic geek friends."

Seth laughed. "That will come later." Summer spun around, a stern look on her face. Seth threw his hands up. "I'm kidding. I would never want you to meet my geek friends." He stepped up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. His lips brushed her earlobe as he whispered. "Straight ahead."

Summer shuddered involuntarily, then started walking. They had only gone a few feet when Seth stopped her. He walked off, and she heard another door open. His hands returned to her eyes, and he urged her forward again. After a moment they stopped. "You ready?" Seth asked.

"I better not see a single nerd when my eyes open."

"The only nerd here is me, sugar." He pulled his hands from her eyes and said, "What do you think?"

Summer's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the room. There were candles everywhere. Every available surface held one, from the random stacks of comics to the empty shelves along the wall. There were hundreds of them. They formed a twinkling blanked of light that softly lit the entire room. She turned to look at Seth, her mouth still hanging open in shock. "This...this is beautiful. I love it."

Seth grinned. "Really? You don't think it is too cheesy?" Summer slowly took in the room. "Cheesy? Why would I call this cheesy?"

Seth shifted from foot to foot. "You know...the guy taking the lady out for a candlelit dinner."

Summer laughed. "Usually there are just a two or three candles and a table table." She gestured towards the candles with a sweeping motion. "I think that starting a two alarm fire goes above and beyond."

Seth grinned. "There is a table...and there are candles there too." He indicated a table in the middle of the room. The candles had so entranced her that she had failed to notice the table set up. Three long candles twinkled in the center, and there were place settings for two. Seth walked over and pulled out a chair. "Would you like to sit down?"

Summer walked over and sat down. She quietly stared around the room as Seth scurried over to take his seat. "Did you do all this?" She asked.

Seth nodded. "Yes. Yes I did." He pulled his napkin from the table and snapped it open. "Well, Ryan may have helped a little bit. Oh yeah...and maybe my mom picked out the tablecloth and the menu."

Summer turned towards him, a skeptical look on her face. "Ryan? Your mom I can believe, but Chino helped out too?"

Seth nodded again. "Yes, that he did. I acquired all the candles, but it was actually his idea. He lit them all too."

Summer's eyes narrowed. "Chino? The candles where his idea? Who knew that he could be all romantic?" Summer opened her napkin and placed it in her lap. "So, was that who you were talking to on the phone?"

"Yes. My accomplice was lighting these candles while we were driving down the freeway with our heads out the roof." Seth plucked a bottle from an ice bucket sitting beside the table. "A little Dom with your dinner?" He popped the cork free and poured Summer a glass. "This was my grandpa's idea. My mom would kill me if she knew I was drinking this."

Summer shook her head then took a sip. "So, is Ryan gonna be serving our food too?" Seth shook his head. "Sadly, no. Our good friend Ryan is long gone. It's just you, and me, and an intimate dinner." Seth jumped as a door opened behind him. He turned in time to see a woman carrying a covered tray. "Oh yes, and Rosa too."


	5. Meet the Boat

* * *

I used to do this all the time with my Roswell fic, but i haven't thought about it when posting my OC stuff:  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of The O.C., although I wouldn't mind owning Summer. FOX executives: you can sue me, but I have no money so you would be wasting yours. I, however, reserve the right to sue you if this story idea were to come up in a future episode. Thank you, and good day.

* * *

I_'m calling it love soon  
Close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
It's not about you now  
It's what we are  
_--------------------------------------  
--**Love Soon** by John Mayer  
  
Seth babbled throughout the entire meal. The only time he wasn't talking was when he was wolfing down his food. He was stuffing his face as if he had never eaten. If he ate that way all the time then Summer couldn't imagine how he stayed so skinny.  
  
She was loving it all though. Even though she couldn't get a word in edgewise, Summer was still having fun. Seth was all over the place: talking about comics one minute before moving on to expounding the virtues of one of those horrible bands he listened to. He switched from topic to topic without much of a pause at all. At times he would stop and ask her opinion about something, but she hardly could keep up with the conversation, much less form any kind of opinion about anything. She tried to fake it a couple of times, but Seth quickly realized that she was completely lost.  
  
That was when he stopped talking to ask about her. This was, of course, her favorite subject, so she had no problem babbling on and on much like he had. Finally, about an hour later, the food was gone as was most of the bottle of Dom. Seth leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach contentedly. "Now, that was good."  
  
"It was." Summer leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Seth grinned. "What? This wasn't thoughtful enough for you?"  
  
Summer narrowed her eyes. "A date is usually dinner and a movie or some similar activity. I'll compromise on the movie, but we better be doing something else."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Seth threw his hands up in defeat. "You got me. I did have a few more activities planned for tonight."  
  
Summer's face softened. "Well, that's good." She wadded her napkin up and dropped it on her plate. "Wait a minute. Did you say activities?"  
  
Seth took a long swig of Dom before answering. "Well, I was going to have the limo take us over to the park, so we could go on a carriage ride. I hoped that there might be some squirrels running around, so we could stop and feed them. You probably think that is stupid though."  
  
"At night? Will there even be any squirrels awake?"  
  
Seth considered this. "Good point. Okay. Ixnay on the squirrels. But, did you think it was a stupid idea?"  
  
Summer shook her head. "No. I really like it. It has just the right amount of cheesiness. We'll have to do it some time."  
  
Seth smiled. "Well....cool. Alright then. After the carriage ride, I thought we could go for a sail."  
  
"But it's nighttime."  
  
"That it is. It would be a romantic, moonlit sail."  
  
"But where would we get a boat?"  
  
"I own a boat."  
  
Summer stopped for a moment. "You own a boat?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. It is a very special boat as you will see. Besides, what is more romantic than a nice sail during a full moon."  
  
"It does sound kind of nice." Summer looked down at her clothes. "But, I'm wearing a dress. That's not exactly sailing attire."  
  
Seth shook his head. "I'm not asking you to man the decks. You'd be a passenger. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty."  
  
Summer grinned. "That I can do. I'm an expert at that."  
  
Seth stood and kissed her hand with a flourish. "That you are." He nodded to the door. "What do you say? You wanna go?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer had always thought that carriage rides sounded cheesy and stupid. She was right about the cheesy part, but she didn't find anything that stupid about it. The sky was clear as a bell, and the moon was shining brightly. For the first time that she could remember she felt completely safe and content. Funny that the moment came when she was bundled up next to Seth Cohen in the back of a horse drawn carriage.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth began to bite his nails nervously as they neared the boat. He had always thought that Summer would be flattered to learn about the Summer Breeze, but now he was afraid she would think he was some kind of loser, stalker weirdo. The closer the limo got to the docks, the worse the feeling got. By the time the driver stopped the car, Seth was having a hard time breathing.  
  
Seth burst out the door, desperate to get into the fresh air. Summer stepped out behind him, staring quizzically at his frantic movements. "Is something wrong, Cohen?"  
  
"Do you really wanna go sailing tonight? I mean, it's dark outside..."  
  
"I thought you said that there was nothing more romantic than a moonlit sail."  
  
"What do I know?" Seth scoffed. "I'm just an emo geek who reads comic books."  
  
Summer smiled and stepped forward. Her hands cupped Seth's face as she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Yes, but you are an emo geek that got the girl."  
  
Seth grinned and then put his hands over Summer's. "That's true. You make a very convincing point."  
  
"Yes I do. Now take me out on that water now Cohen."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Seth took one more look at the limo. "You sure, though? I could have the driver take us to the IMAX theater. Shark movie. Very violent."  
  
"Cohen. Rage blackout!"  
  
"Right." He walked over to the limo and leaned in the drivers side window. "That's all we'll need tonight. Thanks."  
  
Summer grabbed Seth's arm and spun him around. "What do you mean 'that's all'? How long are we going to be sailing?"  
  
Seth put his hands on Summer's shoulders. "It's not that far to my house from here. We can just sail around the point, and I can take you home in the Land Rover."  
  
Summer grinned, warming to the idea slightly. "Okay then. As long as I get home tonight."  
  
"Don't worry, darling. I'll have you home in no time." He grabbed her hand and led her down the dock. "Now, it's time to meet our transportation."  
  
"Meet? It's a boat. It's not alive."  
  
"Figure of speech." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a stop. "Summer Roberts, meet the Summer Breeze."  
  
Summer stood silent for a moment, regarding Seth's catamaran. She pondered the name emblazoned on the side for a moment before an idea started to form in the back of her head. "Summer Breeze, huh? Odd how your boat is named Summer too."  
  
"That is odd, isn't it?" Seth jumped nimbly onto the boat and turned around. "Would you like to come aboard?"   
  
"Yes, I think that I would." She offered her hand to Seth, who took it and steadied her as she stepped across the space between the dock and the boat. "So, where do I sit?"  
  
Seth motioned across the entire boat. "Wherever you want." He squatted down and began to loosen the tie line in front of him. "Just let me cast off and we'll be on our way." -


	6. Late Night Date Night

She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do.  
-------------------  
_Vermillion, Pt. 2_ by **Slipknot**

Summer sat quietly and watched Seth.He seemed completely confident in what he was doing. She could tell that he was in his element for once by the smooth way that he went from rope to rope, expertly manipulating things to keep the boat sailing along. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied, and he made his way over to her and sat down. "Having fun?"

Summer nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lots." She slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "You look all confident and manly on the boat."

Seth cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I can really tell you know what you're doing. It was kind of sexy."

"Really?" Seth grinned. "Well then, from now on we will have all our dates on the boat." He put his free arm around her shoulders. "I should know what I'm doing though. I've been doing this for several years."

"I can tell."

Seth leaned in and kissed her forehead. "So you said." He turned and focused his gaze at the barely visible coastline. After a moment, he slid his hand from her grasp and stood up. "Excuse me a minute. I've got to go look sexy again." He scrambled over and began working to turn the boat. "How am I doing?" he called back over his shoulder. "You ready to jump me yet?"

Summer looked around for something to throw at Seth but couldn't find anything. "Keep it up, buddy. Any more comments like that and the only place I'll be jumping is off this boat."

Seth laughed and finished tying the line in his hand. He scuttled back over to Summer, but his hands slipped just as he reached her, and he fell face first into her lap.

Summer squealed and smacked him on top of the head. "Watch the goods, Cohen! Moving a little fast aren't you?"

Seth turned over, letting his head rest on her lap as he looked up at her. "If you didn't notice, I slipped. Besides, if I was going to just shove my face somewhere, I'd probably go a bit higher." His eyes flitted to her chest and then back to her face as he grinned.

Summer gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Cohen! You little perv."

Seth laughed. "What can I say? I've always been a breast man." He reached up and stroked her hair. "You look beautiful when you are mad."

Summer smirked and playfully batted his hand away. "Don't try to change the subject, mister." She let her hand rest on his head, fingers twisting into his unruly Jew fro. "Even if I am cute when I'm mad."

Seth leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "You are cute all the time. You are even cuter when you are mad." He laid his head back on her lap. "Like now."

"But I'm not mad now. Not really."

Seth nodded. "I know." He looked into her eyes for a long moment. "You know, I think I was wrong. You are cute when you are angry, but I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful than you are right now with the moonlight shining down on you." He sat up and turned to face her. "How did this happen? How...why...what are you doing with me? Are you sure I'm not dreaming or something?"

Summer shook her head slightly. She leaned in and touched her forehead to his. "If you're dreaming, then so am I." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And if I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up."

Summer almost didn't notice that the boat had reached the beach. It was sailing along smoothly for a moment, and then it came to a rest. Seth bounded out of the boat, a length of rope trailing behind him. He searched the beach for a moment, then ran over to a large rock and began to secure the rope to it.

In the meantime, Summer picked up her heels and slid off into the water. She gasped as the cold water hit her legs. "This water is ice cold!"

Seth looked up from tying the rope. "What did you expect? It is the ocean."

Summer shot a venomous look atSeth as she made her way out of the water. "It isn't this cold when Marissa and I go swimming."

"Maybe the sun warms it up. It is nighttime you know."

Summer had reached dry land, so she hurled a shoe at Seth. He ducked, and the shoe flew off into the darkness. "Cohen!" Summer yelped. "Why'd you lose my shoe?"

Seth looked back over his shoulder, then turned to Summer. "Me?" He gestured at the shoe remaining in Summer's hand. "If you hadn't thrown it at me, it wouldn't be out there."

Summer tossed her remaining shoe in the sand. "And, if you hadn't ducked, it would still be here."

"Yes, but I might be knocked out or dead."

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Cohen. I didn't throw it that hard. It would have just hurt for a second." She walked past him into the gloom. "Come on. Help me find my shoe."

Seth saluted her and then fell into step behind her. "Aye aye, Cap'n." His eyes roamed the sand, but the moon had gone behind a cloud. It was much to dark to see a black shoe in the sand. "I think this is hopeless."

Summer spun around and poked him in the chest. "This is not hopeless. We are finding this shoe. Do you have any idea how expensive this pair of shoes was?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you flung it at my head."

"And maybe you shouldn't be so aggravating. Then I wouldn't have to throw things at you." Summer spun in a circle, watching out for a 6-inch heel. "I completely blame you for this."

Seth grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "You blame me? You take no responsibility at all?"

"You ducked!"

"So, I should have taken a heel to the face, so you wouldn't lose one of your precious shoes?"

"YES!"

"Good to know." Seth turned to walk away, and his foot caught on Summer's shoe, causing him to sprawl out on the sand. "Ouch." He turned over and sat up. "I think I found your missing shoe."

Summer dropped to the sand, scooping up her shoe. "You didn't break it, did you?"

"I'm okay, by the way. Thanks for all the concern."

Summer looked up from examining her shoe. "Shut it, Cohen. All you did was trip in the sand. It's not like you fell off a cliff."

Seth stood and brushed the sand from his pants. "Well, now that you have your shoes, do you want to go home?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Cohen?"

Seth shook his head. "No. Never. I just thought that you would be getting tired of me by now."

Summer shook her head. "You'd think I would, but I'm not. Is there anything to do at your house?"

"We could play Jenga with Captain Oats. Or Playstation. I'm sure you are good at the Ninja game."

"I could kick your ass." Summer walked over and retrieved her other shoe. "Let's go up to your house at least. I'm dying of thirst."

Seth grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs that led from the beach to his house. The light was off in Ryan's pool house, so he was either in the big house playing games, or he was asleep. Seth led Summer by his front door and into the house. They raided the fridge for some munchies before retiring to the game room.

Summer threw a Cheetoh at Seth as his fighter pulled the head off of hers. "You know, I was kicking your ass at the ninja game."

Seth took a long swig of cola and nodded. "Yes, I do know. That's why we're playing the fighting game now." He grabbed a handful of popcorn from a large bowl beside him and stuffed it into his mouth. "You ready for another game, or are you tired of getting your butt kicked?"

Summer reached out and turned the Playstation off. "Actually, I'm tired of playing all of these games." She tossed the controller to the ground. "Isn't there anything else to do around here?"

"Well, it is nearly 12 o'clock. There's probably some cheesy movie on somewhere." He scooped up the satellite controller and turned the receiver on. Within moments he was surfing the channels. "Oooh. The Comedy Channel is showing a Daily Show marathon. You wanna watch that?"

"Is it really funny?"

"Of course it's funny. John Stewart is a genius." Some random celebrity walked onscreen and John Stewart started to interview them. "Oh yeah, and he talks to celebrities too."

Summer snuggled up against Seth. "Oooh. I love her. We can watch this."

Seth smiled and put his arm around her. "Okay then. Prepare yourself for some excellent comedy."

A couple hours later, Seth woke up. Summer was still leaning against him, fast asleep. He searched for a moment, finally locating the controller between the cushions. He took one last look at the tv before switching it off and tossing the controller down on the couch. Summer stirred slightly when the television went off, but she didn't wake completely. Seth shook her lightly. "It's pretty late, Summer. I think it's time to take you home."

Summer groaned and turned away from Seth. She crossed her arms over her head. "Leave me alone, Cohen. All I want to do is sleep."

Seth stood up and stretched. "Come on, lazy bones." He shook her again. "Come on. Time to go. Your dad is probably worried."

"My dad's not home. No one is." Summer turned over and looked at him plaintively. "You have a bed don't you? Can't I just sleep here?"

"Curiously enough, we don't have much guest space."

"I didn't mean a guest room. I meant your room. Can't I sleep in there with you?"

Seth was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. "I...I don't know. The bed is kind of small."

"I don't take up much room."

"I don't know what my mom and dad would say."

"So, go ask them."

Seth checked the clock. "Summer, it's after 2 a.m. They've been asleep for a while."

Summer sat up and began to sulk. "Fine then. If you just want to get rid of me, then I'll go home." She stood up. "Where are my shoes?"

Seth regarded her for a moment, and then reached out to grab her arm. "You know what? Why don't you just sleep here? It's not like we're going to be doing anything."

Summer shook her head. "God no. I'm too tired to do anything but sleep." She shuffled past Seth. "Okay....I'm still half asleep. Where is your room."

Seth watched Summer walking off. He still couldn't believe that Summer even wanted to stay in the same room as him, much less sleep in the same bed. All sorts of things he'd never dreamed had been happening lately, and this seemed to be just one more of them. He walked forward and grabbed her arm, guiding her gently down the hall. "Come on, Summer. I'll show you the way." He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just hope you're still here in the morning, so I know that I didn't dream this entire day."


	7. Caught!

_A/N: Chapter 7 is finally ready, so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews so far!__

* * *

_

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me__  
__I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.__  
__And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman__  
__It is you that would come flowing from my pen_

* * *

_Woman_by **Maroon 5**

* * *

Seth's eyelids felt like they were glued together. He forced them open a bit and the early morning light caused him to close them tightly. With a groan, he turned his body so he was lying on his back. In mid turn his hair caught on something, pulling painfully against his scalp. He yelped slightly and reached up to find out what had caught his hair.

To his surprise his hand didn't find his pillow. Instead, something firm and smooth greeted his palm. To his further surprise, Seth found that his hair was stuck in a small zipper. Grumbling to himself, Seth tugged firmly, pulling his hair free of the teeth that held it. Free at last, he leaned back to see what his head had been resting on if not his pillow.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to him as he stared at Summer's prone body. She was completely entangled in his sheets, and his head had been resting on her posterior. "I must have been more drunk than I thought last night," Seth mumbled to himself. "How am I gonna explain this?"

"Well. I guess the date went pretty good last night, huh?"

Seth jumped visibly at the sound of Ryan's voice. He looked up and found Ryan leaning against the wall, staring at the two of them. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know man. Summer is in your bed. And it is..." Ryan looked down at his watch. "Noon. Seems like someone had a long night if you know what I mean."

Seth extricated himself from the bed as best he could, trying not to disturb Summer. "Despite what you might think, nothing happened last night. We just slept together. Actually slept."

Ryan shook his head, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "Whatever, man. I just came up to warn you that your mom is probably getting ready to come up here."

"What?"

"Well, she was a little surprised that you didn't come down for breakfast, but I told her you were probably just sleeping in because of your date."

"Well, that is actually true."

"Yeah, well, she's worried that you are sleeping so late. She thinks you might be hung over or something."

"Nice of my parents to have so much faith in me." Seth sighed and plopped down in his computer chair. "Any idea how to explain this?"

"You could try the truth."

"You think they would believe it?"

"I don't know. You'll never know until you try."

"That is true, but I think I'd like to just try and get Summer out of here before my mom sees her."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Seth shook his head. "Good question. I don't know. I need a plan."

Summer groaned and turned over in the bed. "How about you two plan on shutting the hell up and letting me sleep? A girl needs her beauty rest."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to the door. "This one's all you, Seth. I'm in enough trouble without trying to help you sneak strange girls out of the house."

"I am NOT strange," Summer growled at him. "And what do you mean 'sneak me out of the house'?"

Seth walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's just a matter of time until my mom comes up here to ask why in God's name I'm sleeping so late. If she does that, she'll see you, and then she'll think her son is a big slut."

Summer opened her eyes and looked at Seth. "Cohen! I was nowhere near that drunk last night. Believe me. Nothing happened."

"Yet again, not touching that one." Ryan pulled the door open then called back to Seth. "Good luck."

Seth sighed. "Thanks for all the help man." As his door clicked shut, he turned to Summer. "First of all, how do you know that I didn't ravage you in your sleep?"

An annoyed looked crossed Summer's face. "Well, for starters, I'm still fully dressed."

"Hmm. That is true."

"And, second, you wouldn't do that."

Seth nodded. "Also true. I do prefer to use my powers for good instead of evil." He leaned back against his pillow and looked down at the top of Summer's head. His fingers absently wandered through her hair as he spoke. "That still leaves us with the predicament of how to get you out of here without either of my parents seeing."

Summer sighed and sat up in the bed. "Why do we have to sneak out? Don't you think Mrs. Cohen would believe me if I told her what happened?"

Seth's eyes narrowed as his fingers formed a steeple in front of his face. "Interesting. Would my mom believe a total stranger over her son? In this case, probably so."

"So, let's go find her."

Seth stood quickly and turned around. "Let's call that Plan B. That's the one we'll fall back on if we get caught." His suit jacket was hopelessly wrinkled, the product of a night sleeping in it, so Seth pulled it off and threw it in the corner. He located his shoes and began to pull them on. "Come on, Summer. Let's go."

Summer wiped her eyes and slowly made her way off of the bed. She stretched luxuriously before plopping back down beside Seth. "Where are my shoes, anyway?"

"What?"

"My shoes," Summer indicated the room with a sweep of her arm. "I don't see them anywhere."

Seth's stomach fell as he looked around the room. Summer's shoes were nowhere to be found. "Where's the last place you had them?"

Summer shrugged. "I think I took them off when we started playing the ninja game."

Seth groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "Great. That means that they are downstairs."

"Yes, they were downstairs." Seth sat bolt upright to find his mother standing front of him, Summer's shoes dangling from one fingertip. "I think you've got some explaining to do young man."

* * *

The worst had definitely happened. Seth's father was taking Summer home, and he was facing his mother across the dining room table. She simply stared at him for several long moments, a look of anger plastered to her face. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "Seth, I don't know what to say about this. What were you thinking?"

"It's not that bad mom. It's not what you think..."

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Better yet, do you even care?"

"What? Of course I care. I'm just saying that nothing happened. We just slept."

Kirsten's lips had formed a hard, thin line. "Summer is a beautiful girl Seth. You want me to believe that you just slept? Sex is a big step, son. I hope you used protection."

Seth's mouth dropped open. "Sex? Protection? I can't believe you."

"What am I supposed to think? You are wearing the same clothes you had on last night, and you were trying to sneak Summer out of the house."

"I'm wearing the same clothes because I slept in them! And, I was sneaking Summer out of the house because I knew you would react this way." Seth looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. "Look. We stayed up a little late playing games and watching tv. No one was home at Summer's house, so she wanted to sleep here, and I let her." He sighed. "I started to wake you up and ask, but I thought you would rather sleep."

Kirsten's expression softened. "Well...maybe I did jump to conclusions a little bit. It's just that I never expected to have this problem with you. No offense."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Wow. Why would I take offense to that."

Kirsten frowned. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...I expected that it would be Ryan that we found with a girl in the morning. I mean, I did walk in on him and Marissa making out."

Seth groaned. "Oh, thanks for reminding me." He slouched down in his chair and regarded his mother. "So, you don't think that I'm a slut?"

Kirsten smiled. "No, I don't think you are a slut." She walked around the table and sat down beside Seth. "I'm sorry that I overreacted." She put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her. "And, I'm sorry if we embarrassed you in front of Summer."

Seth sighed again as he extracted himself from his mother's arm. "This whole thing was a little bit humiliating. I mean, you sent her home with Dad. There's no telling what he's saying to her."

* * *

Summer and Sandy had spent most of the drive to her house in silence. As Sandy pulled into her driveway, Summer turned and spoke. "You know, we really didn't do anything."

Sandy nodded and smiled. "I know. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm not as prone to overreacting as my beautiful wife."

"But, how do you know? I mean: why don't you think that we were both lying?"

"Well, I have a little experience with my son. I can usually tell when he's lying."

Summer pondered that for a moment. "So, why did Mrs. Cohen flip out like that?"

Sandy shook his head. "Well, I think she's been worried about sex in the house since she walked in on Ryan and Marissa."

"Oh yeah. That."

Sandy nodded. "Yes. That." He looked at her and grinned again. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. She'll calm down in a little while. Although…I'm sure that Seth is in the middle of a wonderfully uncomfortable discussion with her as we speak."

Summer smiled. "Probably." She started to open the door, then turned back to Sandy. "You don't think that Mrs. Cohen really believed we did anything, do you? I tried to get Seth to just tell her I was staying, but he didn't want to."

Sandy put a hand on Summer's shoulder. "Look Summer. I think that, deep down, Kirsten knew that nothing happened. The whole situation just freaked her out a bit. When she realizes that, she'll be okay." Sandy leaned back in his seat. "And, if she's not convinced when I get home, I'll work on her myself."

Summer opened the door and stepped out of the car. She turned back and regarded Sandy. "Thanks Mr. Cohen. I'm not like that, and I don't want either of you to think that I am."

Sandy leaned over slightly, coming eye to eye with Summer. "I wouldn't worry about that," he said. "Kirsten and I don't think anything bad about you. You make our son happy. As long as you are doing that, you're okay in my book."


End file.
